CANUS: La trágica historia de la familia Hunter
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Hyper Hunter es uno de los actuales lideres de CANUS (Grupo secreto evolucionado de Road Rovers durante mas de 700 años) y descendiente de Hunter. La trágica muerte de su hija lo abrumara al grado de desafiar la leyes del tiempo y el espacio para salvar su vida, aunque el precio sea alto. Preecuela situada un periodo de 30 años antes del Día del Meteoro en Acmetropolis.


**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero:**

Hola, gracias por su atención, primero quiero expresar que yo no creci con Road Rovers, sino que descubrí la serie gracias a mi amigo Sith Vestre, también conocido como DonKarnageLoquendero, quien me hablo hace unos años de esta serie (bueno antes de que Youtube hiciera esa criminal purga de videos, uno podía ver esta serie aunque fuera en ingles) diré que no pude resistir mesclar los universo (Road Rovers y Loonatics Unleashed), ya que ambos tenían algunas cosas en común, a pesar de sus diferencias significativas. Aunque es obvio que contiene el mismo ADN que Pinky y Cerebro (serie que ame por lo gracioso pero por momentos significativo contenido, fue trágico que terminaran de mascotas de Elmira).

Esta historia relata un futuro posible de los Rovers, pero realmente se centra en los descendientes de Hunter y Colleen. Es en sí una historia Crossovers relacionada con la vida de uno de los Loonatics, y aunque está situada en la realidad de la serie de televisión, también lo estará en una realidad que creer llamada LU-Expantion (Loonatics: Universo Expandido). Este relato es en sí un pilar en que está sustentado ese universo alterno.

Bueno, dejo este mi primer Crossovers para su consideración, esperando que sea de su agrado.

**Pulpomolcagetero! a 10 de Febrero del 2013.**

* * *

**LOS PRINCIPIOS DE UN FACINEROSO.**

"Los Cinco Rovers acompañaron al Maestro en sus últimos momentos, él deseaba comunicarles su voluntad"

-Mis queridos amigos – "así se refirió El Maestro" – ya llego el momento de partir, ahora dejo ante ustedes todo mi conocimiento, todos mis logros, todos mis sueños, todas las promesas que el futuro depara, ahora está en sus patas su propio destino, siempre recuerden que son una manada, la manada esta unida.

"Y tras decir estas últimas palabras, el alma de El Maestro ascendió a los cielos, dejando sumido en el dolor a los Rovers"

"Hunter sintió como su corazón se partió en dos, él Maestro había muerto, dejándoles a ellos solos afrontando el futuro, no como mascotas, sino como seres pensantes, y eso lo abrumo al grado de que salió corriendo del cuartel."

Un perro mestizo, de pelaje dorado está leyendo en una tablet a una cachorra de collie cuyo pelaje pardo oscuro tenía algunas cintitas, sus ojos verde olivo eran hermosos y llenos de vida, ella estaba escuchando atentamente el ultimo capitulo de una historia que le leyeron antes de ir a dormir por el último mes. Los finales son siempre tan emocionantes.

"Hunter solo tenía el deseo de correr, correr y correr, corrió por el desierto, corrió por el bosque, corrió por la playa, y cuando llego al océano… este no lo detuvo, aun así siguió corriendo, sobre la superficie del agua, hasta que toco la otra costa y siguió corriendo. Solo paro cuando tenía que dormir, comer unos segundos o para olfatear un árbol."

El perro adulto escuchaba las risitas de la cachorra, sonrió, sabía que ella estaría recordando a los Rovers olfateándose en su primera reunión, o a Colleen dándole de comer a Muzzle con una cuchara metálica que quedaba inservible tras el primer bocado o incluso a Exile histérico por que comió un HotDog o Shag y Blitz… bueno, siendo Shag y Blitz, ellos no solo eran personajes de un cuento, ellos eran Familia.

* * *

Entonces Hunter vio el mundo, a medida que lo recorría, vio personas, vio perros, gatos, y otros animales, a medida que su atención volvia a ellos, el impulso de correr fue decendiendo hasta que en un momento, ya no quiso correr mas, llego a una población en Sur america, vio a la gente, viviendo afanosamente, viviendo sus vidas, pero en una completa falta de interés para los perros, que dianbulaban por las calles, delgados y algo enfermos. Algunos al ver a Hunter movían tímidamente las colas, miraban con ojos tristes y algo temerosos. Hunter entendió que el Maestro les dijop bien antes de morir, todos los perros son buenos y merecen vivir felices.

-Hunter… Hunter, soy Colleen, vuelvo a hablarte de nuevo, tienes que regresar, por favor, te extraño, todos te extrañamos, incluso Blitz…¿lo puedes creer? Incluso ya deje la broma de que no me aprendía su nombre, asi de mal estoy porque te has ido, Hunter, por favor, solo háblame y dime que estas bien, ya que tu collar sigue trasmitiendo… Hunter…

Hunter había ignorado los constantes llamados, tanto de Exilio, Shag (en esos casos solo se había escuchado gruñidos y gemidos, mas gemidos) incluso le había parecido escuchar a Blitz con su fuerte acento alemán, diciendo que si no regresaba pronto, el iría a buscarlo y le mordería el trasero. Incluso a Colleen la ignoro, pero ya no mas, se dio cuenta en ese momento de que solo había salido corriendo, porque no podía lidiar con el dolor de la perdida, pero el dolor es algo que no se puede dejar como una maleta, es algo que se lleva hasta que se confronta y es ahí cuando se puede dejar ir. Eso en la psicología humana, pero en la psicología perruna es otra historia, Hunter como perro hubiera podido dejar ir esto de una forma distinta, tomar el lugar que le correspondía como líder de la manada, pero ahora estaba enviciado con la inteligencia de un ser humano.

Un perro uede adaptarse a la energía que trasmiten los miembros de su manada, sobretodo el macho alfa, el perro líder, es quien lo guía como perro seguidor, Maestro fue el perro alfa todo ese tiempo, pero ahora era el momento de redefinir este rol, Hunter Perro hubiera podido adoptar este nuevo sol después de una confrontación con el resto de los perros de la manada (los Rovers), pero el Hunter Sapies, el Hunter con mente de humano tenía una crisis, ya que sentía que traicionaba la lealtad hacia El Maestro, no estaba dejándolo ir. Por eso huyo, porque no podía lidiar con esa tremenda guerra interior. Es lo malo de una mente humana, esta tiende a desequilibrarse.

* * *

-Papá…¿Hunter va a estar bien? – pregunto la cachorra ahora algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que es de Hunter de quien estamos hablando- Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

* * *

El perro sintió que tenía que enfrentar a un enemigo temible, el mismo. Volvió a caminar hasta que salió de la ciudad y llego a una zona agreste, ya era oscuro, solo iluminado por la luna en cuarto menguante. Fue cuando lo vio, es esa oscuridad, era un hombre, pero algo en ese hombre le hizo sentir escalofríos, ni siquiera el General de Parvo le provocó esta sensación nunca, había algo en ese humano, rubio y de ojos castaños que no le agradaba, el llevaba un traje de batalla parecido al de los Rovers, sin el collar comunicador.

-Si Hunter – dijo repentinamente el humano, su voz era extraña, desconcertante, cuando no tardo mucho tiempo en comprender que era justamente idéntica a su propia voz.

-¿Estoy soñando? – dijo desconcertado.

-No es un sueño, sabes que soy real, en tu mente al menos, yo se que has soñado algunas veces con esa posibilidad, usando el Cano-Mutador, podrías convertirte en un ser humano, librarte del collar, hacer de tu vida lo que quisieras sin los inconvenientes de ser un hombre perro.

-Soy un perro antes que un hombre – dijo confundido mientras sus orejas retrocedían siguiendo la forma redonda de su cabeza.

-¿Entonces porque no entraste por última vez en el Cano-mutador para volver a ser solo un simple perro?

En ese momento escucho unos ladridos atrás suyo, voltio y pudo ver a un perro, mejor dicho se vio a sí mismo en su aspecto natural, como un perro común y corriente. A diferencia de su yo humano, su yo canino no le intimidaba, pero si sentía tristeza al verlo. Ya que si había pensado en volver a trasmutar una última vez, volver a ser solo eso, un perro que corre tras la pelota, juega y duerme en el césped, viviendo esa vida nuevamente. Pero en su interior sabía algo que era verdad. Ser un Rover le había dado algo que como un perro jamás podría alcanzar, un poder que de otra forma no habría tenido.

-En el fondo desprecias la vida de un perro. – sonrió malévolo su yo humano.

-No realmente- dijo tranquilamente. – la vida de un perro es hermosa, disfrutas de cosas como oler los arboles, salir a pasear es sensacional, el convivir con otros perros, para mí el correr detrás de una pelota es como elevarme al cielo canino. Incluso orinar y poner mi huella junto a la de otros grandes perros es lo mejor. Amo mi vida como perro, he amado la vida desde que empezó. Pero como perro hay algo que nunca pude lograr.

-Pensar…

-No, ayudar a otros perros a vivir felices, hay tantos perros que necesitan ayuda, tantos perros que sufren porque los maltratan, tantos perros que solo desean encontrar un hogar al lado de alguien que los quiera. Tantos perros, cinco perros por cada humano sobre la tierra. Si, tienes razón, hubo una parte de mi que quería ser humano, una parte que surgió después de que me canomute la primera vez, esa parte que se comporta como un ser humano, la que habla, la que dice chistes o incluso la que medita, pero la verdad es que yo no soy un ser humano, soy un perro.

"GUAU"

-Entonces, simplemente vas a dar la espalda a ser un Canno Sapiens y volver a ser un maravilloso y pulgoso perro, ¿no? – se oía algo desilusionado.

-No, ya que tengo algo importante que hacer, ser responsable, el Maestro no solo nos dio estos poderes para enfrentar al mal, el amaba tanto a los perros que no podía soportar como gente los llega a tratar, el dijo que ahora nuestro futuro estaba en nuestras manos, no patas, manos, yo quiero realizar su sueño, hacer del mundo un lugar mejor para los perros.

-Entonces esa es tu última palabra, ¿y yo qué?

-Simplemente vuelve a ser esa parte que piensa, medita y planea, pero no seas aterrador, no me gusta estar aterrado de mi mismo, ¿ok?

-Ok, nos veremos Hunter.

Hunter despertó, había sido uno de esos sueños vividos donde resuelves esos problemas del día anterior, ahora sentía confianza, tenía mucho por delante, tenía que cambiar al mundo, ser el líder, no solo de los Rovers, sino un guía para todos los perros desafortunados y abandonados del mundo.

Regreso con el resto, tomo el mando, y todos lo siguieron, los rovers fueron alrededor del globo en búsqueda de perros desprotegidos, curaron sus heridas, les dieron de comer, los rehabilitaron y los canomutaron, la manada creció, se fortaleció y esparcieron la semilla del cambio que toco a otras especies. Fue como si al fin la naturaleza pudiera al fin confrontar al humano en un término equitativo, los humanos en un principio se desconcertaron, ante los seres peludos, con plumas y picos, hablándoles directamente, diciéndoles "Merecemos respeto y consideración". Y al día de hoy, sigue la lucha por un trato justo para todos los seres sensibles del creador. Y todo aquel que es un Rover en el corazón, siempre se levantara en nombre de la defensa de la justicia y la igualdad.

* * *

-Entonces ¿Colleen si se caso con Hunter? – pregunto la cachorra algo traviesa.

-Eeeh… o si, seguro, se casaron y tuvieron muchos cachorros, y esos cachorros a su vez crecieron y tuvieron mas cachorros y estos crecieron y tuvieron más cachorros y …

_-"Es el ciclo sin fin" –_canto la cachorra mientras hacia una pose muy dramática parada en su cama.

- Y uno de esos cachorros que nacieron muchos pero muchos años después conoció a una linda perrita, se enamoro de ella, se casaron y tuvieron a la parrita mas linda de Acmetropolis, la cual, todavía es muy cachorra y que su viejo padre espera que no conozca a nadie por lo menos los siguientes 25 años.

- Yo quiero tener hijos, no nietos Papi. – dijo haciendo un puchero, mientras tomaba su perrito de peluche con un pañal y este por el abrazo hacia sonidos de cachorro feliz.

-25 años.

-10 años – protesto ella.

-Ni loco, tienes 6, ¿entonces quieres tener bebés siendo mi bebé?

-Ya seré adulta.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí.

-¡Ataque de cosquillas de Hyper Hunter action! – grito el perro de dorado pelaje mientras le daba cosquillas a su cachorra, ambos movían las colas mientras reían, después de parar, ella seguía riendo un poco más.

-Claro que si… - dijo mientras jadeaba por recuperar el aire.

-A dormir, dulces sueños Lûlû.- Le dio un beso y una lamida de buenas noches, esto segundo era el equivalente a santiguar a su hija antes de ir a dormir.

-Buenas noches papi.

Hyper trato lo mas posible de ocultar su abatimiento, ya que hoy era mas que concluir la historia que le leía a su hija antes de dormir, hoy era el adiós a esta vida hermosa al lado de su familia. Salió por última vez de la habitación de su hija. Solo llevandoce como recuerdo el aroma de su pelo y el recuerdo de sus bellos y vivaces ojos verdes olivo.

Hyper, era descendiente de Hunter y Collee, el nombre de su ancestro se convirtió en su apellido, era un talentoso médico especializado en medicina clínica antropomorfa. La sociedad desconocía que esa habilidad le había sido heredada gracias al milagroso y ahora perdido secreto de la ingeniería genética desarrollada por el Profesor William F. Shepherd. Todos creen que hubo una serie de mutaciones espontaneas tras el origen de los antropomorfos, la historia de los Road Rovers es considerada una mitología de una religión creada por los perros, El Rovernismo, pero no es un mito de más de 700 años, fue real y ellos son los verdaderos causantes de los antropomorfos sapiens. Y el buen Dr. Hyper Hunter en secreto es uno de los líderes de una organización llamada Canus, una sociedad secreta que busca la unificación del universo en una sociedad más generosa y equitativa. La Sociedad manada.

Pero ahora, al igual que el Hunter original, Hyper tenía que tomar la decisión de dejar su vida como esposo, padre y medico por el bien de que perseguía Canus. Canddas, su esposa, una husky siberiana de pelo café dormía apaciblemente en el sofá de la sala, gracias a que Hyper le había suministrado un sedante, ella no despertaría hasta el dia siguiente, con un dolor de cabeza tamaño familiar, solo esperaba que este abandono repentino fuera algún día perdonado, pero en el fondo el sabia que eso no iba a ocurrir, ya que el sabia que jamás podría auto perdonarse por dejarlas atrás, pero él no podía llevarlas a su mundo, un mundo oscuro en donde siempre esperar un ataque de el enemigo cuyos fines eran obvio innobles y cuyos métodos eran por demás crueles a la hora de atacar. La mejor forma de proteger a su familia era desapareciendo de sus vidas, para siempre. El tomo entre sus fuertes brazos a Canddas y la llevo a su habitación, la recostó en su cama, la contemplo unos momentos y la beso apasionado, pero sin respuesta, lamio su mejilla una última vez antes de tomar una caja pequeña, era un espacio negativo, una caja sin fondo donde había colocado todas las cosas que le eran mas importantes, no media mas de que una legendaria caguetilla de cigarros, tomo su abrigo favorito y guardo su "cajita mágica" por llamarla de alguna forma y salió por última vez de su dormitorio. Había previsto todo para que su familia no tuviera ninguna necesidad económica durante los siguientes 10 años, no podía planificar mas a futuro, ya que el nivel de sociedad alcanzado en el siglo 28 es tan inestable que en 10 años la economía, la cultura, el orden social podría ser completamente distinto, incluso podría pasar a una anarquía total, solo le restaba rogar porque él todavía seguir vivo en caso de que ellas pudieran necesitar ayuda.

No existe en realidad más dolorosa que la decisión entre el amor y los principios, ya que siempre el resultado estará ahí, acusando y atormentando su corazón.

Esto ocurrió en la Ciudad Planeta de Acmetropolis, el 28 de Enero del año 2742. El año en que se descubrió el Sindrome Katrofio.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Hace poco estaba retomando un relato de Loonatics cuando recordé a Hyper y Lûlû, y recordé justamente cual la naturaleza de su relación, un padre que tuvo que elegir entre sus principios y la paternidad, admito que cuando los creer pensé que era simplemente oscuro eso del abandono, pero después me di cuenta que la decisión de dejar a su familia tenía que tener matices mas emocionales, así que en un momento dado me vino la imagen mental de un padre leyendo un cuento a una niña, o mejor dicho contándole la historia familiar en un empeño de trasmitirle a su hija esos principios, en fondo buscando compresión para los futuros reclamos de ella por su abandono. También porque así no se sentía tan pesado el retomar el tema de los Rovers en todo esto. Tampoco falso si para Canus ellos son los fundadores de su movimiento y los padres de los Antropomorfos.

**Nos vemos después y comenten.**


End file.
